El señor del remolino 2
by Narusaku maximo 2
Summary: Yo era narusaku maximo pero tuve un problema y cogí otra cuenta el summary es el mismo no hay cambios
1. Chapter 1

el señor capítulo 1

del remolino

Noche del 10 de octubre:

Una catástrofe ocurría en la villa oculta de la hoja ,el gran kyubbi estaba atacando la villa y todos los ninjas estaban intentando alejarlo lo máximo posible de la villa entre ellos estaba el Sandaime Hokage con su

bastón Hiruzen lo alejaba a golpes y usando sus jutsus .

En otra parte de la villa:

El Yondaime Hokage:Minato Namikaze ponía a salvo a su esposa Kushina Uzumaki y a sus recién nacido

hijo: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, que lloraba en brazos de su madre ,

-Kushina hay que hacer algo con el kyubbi pero lo único que se me ocurre es... –dijo Minato mirando a

Naruto.

-Que es...-dijo Kushina, pero de repente entendió a lo que se refería su marido-No pensarás sellar a esa cosa en nuestro hijo!

-Yo...lo siento Kushina pero es la única...-

-¡Pero si lo haces Naruto tendra una vida llena de desgracias!-

-Lo se pero será un héroe al tener a la bestia encerrada en su interior...-

-...Minato, esta bien ¿que sello usarás?-

-Usaré el shiki fujin (sello consumidor de la parca)-

-Pero entonces nosotros dos moriremos-

-Si lo se pero dejaré parte de nuestros chakras en ese sello para que no se sienta tan solo por ese sentimiento no lo podrá evitar.-

-Ok ¿pero como lo vas a sellar si no esta cerca?-

-Deje un sello de mi hiraishin (técnica del dios trueno) por la zona , vamos (los 3 desaparecen en un flash amarillo-

Donde el kyubbi:

Cuando llegan Kushina inmoviliza al Kyubbi con sus cadenas de chakra mientras minato invoca un altar y coloca a Naruto sobre el y crea una barrera para que el kyubbi no escape.

-Ya voy ha empezar Kushi-chan-

-Vale Mina-kun.

Se despidieron con un tierno beso en los labios que Kushina por supuesto hizo mas profundo y convirtiéndolo en una lucha de lenguas.

-Te extrañaré Mina-kun-

-Y yo también Kushi-chan-

-shiki fujin (sello consumidor de la parca)-

los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a masashi kisimoto


	2. Chapter 2

el señor del Capitulo 2

remolino

Fuera de la barrera que creó Minato , Hiruzen observaba la escena con tristeza en sus ojos su 2nd hijo y su esposa se habían sacrificado para encerrar al kyubbi dentro de su hijo Naruto (el ya sabe el nombre porque Minato ya se lo había dicho ,no como en el anime cuando es Kushina al borde de la muerte quien se lo dice).

-Pobre… recién nacido y ya es huérfano , pero no te preocupes Minato cuidaré de él-dijo Hiruzen , si por supuesto que lo haría se lo debía por sacrificarse así.

De repente llega el escuadrón ANBU personal del tercero:

-¿Qué ha pasado lord hokage?-

-Minato se ha sacrificado para encerrar a kyubbi en este niño (no debía revelar la identidad del pequeño para asegurar su seguridad ya que ser el hijo de un difunto hokage le pondría en peligro y más con Iwa)-

-Muy bien regresemos a la villa para enterrar al hokage y a Kushina-sama.-

en el funeral del

Minato y kushina

Los chunnins , jounins , AMBUS , los lideres de los clanes , el consejo (menos Danzo) y el hokage con un dormido Naruto entre sus brazos , todos van dejando un clavel sobre la mesa dedicada a ellos , después todos se retiran se realiza una reunión del consejo:

-Ha habido muchas bajas en la aldea , nos llevará mucho tiempo recuperar la fuerza militar que en el dia de hoy perdimos-hablo Danzo-

-Hay que hacer algo con el crio-dijo Homura , algo que enfureció al Sarutobi.-

-El líder del clan Yamanaka : Inoichi se dio cuenta de esto dijo: podríamos meterlo en un internado y cuando el hokage crea conveniente darle un apartamento-

-Buena idea Inoichi- dijo Shikaku , que también había visto la reacción del hokage al oír las palabras de Homura.

Hiruzen les agradeció mentalmente porque sentía una ganas de torturar a Homura hasta el fin de sus días.

-¿Bueno alguien tiene algo que decir ante la idea de Inoichi?-Nadie respondió.

-Pues es oficial entraremos a Naruto en un internado y después le dare un apartamento y lo mantendré mientras él se hace ninja y se pueda mantener.

Terminada la reunión Hiruzen relleno los formularios del ingreso de Naruto.

y fin bueno ahí dejo el capitulo en el siguiente naruto ya tendrá 5 años y se llevara una gran sorpresa porque también será el dia de su cumpleaños y tendrá el mejor regalo que pudo pedir.


	3. Chapter 3

EL SEÑOR DEL CAPITULO 3

REMOLINO

5 años después de la tragedia

Un niño de unos 5 años iba caminando por las calles hoy cumplía 5 años

-¿Por qué me maltratan tanto si yo no he hecho nada?-Se lamentaba Naruto.

De repente un grupo de aldeanos lo ven y lo rodean.

-Anda mira el demonio está aquí…que , ¿has venido a rematar tu faena?-Exclamó furioso uno de los aldeanos.

-Pero… si yo no he hecho nada…-

-¿Qué no has hecho nada? ¡atacaste la aldea y debes pagar por ello!-

Naruto sale corriendo y ellos le siguen con barras y navajas lo arrinconan en un callejón y empiezan a golpearlo.

Naruto despierta en una especie de alcantarillas va caminando y se encuentra delante de unas rejas y de repente ve unos ojos rojos rasgados abrirse y desde detrás de las rejas oye una voz:

-anda pero si es mi jinchuriki ,que por fin me visita.

-Quien…Quien eres tú-

-¿yo? yo soy el gran kyubbi no yoko y soy un bijuu por si no lo sabes-exclamo imponente el kyubbi

-Pero si eres "el" ¿Por qué suenas como si fueses una chica?-Dijo un poco confundido Naruto

-vaya no eres tan despistado como creía pero si yo soy en realidad hembra-exclamo como si nada kyubbi-

-¡Qué!-

-si como oyes , pero dejemos de hablar que no es el momento , para librarte de esos aldeanos te daré mi chakra y es posible que al entrar en contacto con el tuyo se active tu línea de sangre-

-¡Si deshagámonos de esos malditos!

-si deben pagar por lo que te han hecho pasar naruto-kun-Exclamo kyubbi con decisión en su voz

-Vamos kyubbi-chan-

Afuera de su mente los aldeanos se alejaban de Naruto y uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que se levantaba

-Que , ¿quieres más?-

De repente ve algo raro en los ojos de Naruto.

Este oye en su cabeza unas palabras y las repite:-¡shinra tensei!-

Una fuerza misteriosa aplasta a los aldeanos y a continuación naruto cae inconsciente y vuelve a aparecer en su mente

-Uf que ha pasado kyubbi-chan , estoy agotado-

-Has usado mucho chakra naruto-kun ¿seguro que estas bien?-

-Si kyubbi-chan estoy bastante bien por cierto ¿por qué no podíamos hablar antes?-

porque si hablábamos podrían haberte matado pero a lo que iba ¿no te has preguntado porque te tratan así?

-Si pero nunca supe porque además quiero aniquilar esta villa pero no soy fuerte no tengo poder suficiente.

-¿sabes quienes son tus padres naruto-kun ?-

-No pero….. acaso tu sabes….

-si si se quienes son y si te digo la verdad hay una manera de que los veas dentro de poco-

Entonces de manera inesperada Naruto abrazo como pudo a kyubbi(porque kyubbi es colosal XD!)

-Gracias kyubbi-chan muchas gracias-

-(naruto…)

Y entonces ocurrió kyubbi empezó a disminuir de tamaño y a brillar y a dejar paso a una chica pelirroja alta sin los ojos rasgados pechos copa d cinturas anchas y piernas bien torneadas.

-Pero que…-dijo Naruto sonrojado por el cambio de su compañera

-Esta es mi forma humana naruto..-dijo también kyubbi muy sonrojada

-Estas…estas…preciosa kyubbi-chan-

-Naruto-kun no me digas esas cosas a y mi nombre es Hitomi-

-Mucho mejor Hitomi-chan-

-Bueno a lo que iba se quienes son tus padres naruto-kun-

-Quienes son Hitomi-chan-Dijo emocionado Naruto

-Son el yondaime hokage : Minato Namikaze y por supuesto su esposa y antigua jinchuriki mía-Dijo Hitomi esperando la reacción de Naruto

-Mi….padre…es el Yondaime Hokage y mi madre tu antigua jinchuriki-

-Asi es Naruto-kun-

Naruto abraza a Hitomi sorprendiendo a esta ultima

-Pero….si ellos sabían que iba a sufrir al sellarte en mi porque lo hicieron ¿acaso no me querían?-dijo llorando en brazos de Hitomi

-Por supuesto que si Naruto además decir que ellos te querían es quedarse corto-

-Por cierto ¿a que te referías con que los podría ver?-

-Hay parte de sus chakras en el sello si los extraes , una parte de su alma podrá almacenarse en tu cuerpo y podrás hablar con ellos-

Naruto asi lo hizo solo kami sabe como , si no tiene control de chakra. De repente dos siluetas aparecen una con la cabellera amarilla y la otra con una cabellera pelirroja y larga.

-Mina-kun- dijo la otra persona saltando sobre Minato y empezando a besarle

-Kushi-chan- dijo Minato correspondiendo el beso

-EJEM EJEM-exclamó molesta hitomi

-¡Estais dando mal ejemplo a vuestro hijo!

Minato y Kushina : ¿nuestro hijo?

-Si aquí esta Naruto- dijo Hitomi

-Na…Naruto…¡hijo mío!-dijo Kushina levantándose de encima de Minato y corriendo a abrazar a Naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¡Kaa-san!-dijo naruto corriendo a los brazos de su madre

-¡Naruto cuanto te he hechado de menos cariño!

-¡Y yo también mamá!-dijo Naruto sin poder reprimir el llanto

Tras el emotivo reencuentro madre-hijo llego el más duro y el que mas "emotivo" sería (porque minato sello a Hitomi en Naruto)

-Tou-san…-

-Naruto… yo lo siento….-

-Deberias sentirlo , no sabes las palizas que me han dado por tu culpa-

-¡NARUTO!-gritaron Kushina y Hitomi

-No… el tiene razón es por mi…-

-Pero , ¿sabes papá? creo que eso es el pasado-

-Naruto , gracias por perdonarme…-dijo Minato llorando mientras abrazaba a Naruto

-Pero eso no significa que perdone a esta sucia villa-

-Naruto..no estarás pensando-dijeron Minato y Kushina temiéndose lo peor

-Pienso acabar con la villa y hacer resurgir el clan Uzumaki-

-Vale hijo tu madre y yo te apoyamos ¿verdad Kushi-chan?-

-Si…por supuesto pero ¿quién te entrenara?

Chan,chan,chan fin del episodio


	4. Chapter 4

el señor del remolino capitulo 4

Anteriormente:

-Pienso destruir la villa y resurgir el clan uzumaki-dijo con decisión Naruto

-Vale hijo tu madre y yo te apoyamos ¿verdad kushi-chan?-

-Si,por supuesto pero ¿quien te entrenará?-

-¿Qué tal Jiraiya? después de todo es mi sensei-

-ESE PERVERTIDO NI HABLAR-exclamaron furiosas Kushina e Hitomi

-Ya ya mamá , Hitomi-chan-dijo Naroto dándoles un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla respectivamente

-Va…vale Naruto-kun-dijo sonrojada Hitomi

-(Mmmmm…la cosa se pone interesante)-pensaron Minato y Kushina a la vez

-Pero ahora que lo pienso estando aquí los tres le podemos dar clases para por lo menos enseñarle jutsus básicos: Bunshin , Kawarimi , Henge y el entrenamiento con control de chakra.-dijo recibiendo la atención de los demás

-Es verdad, bueno ¿quién me enseñara cada cosa?-preguntó emocionado Naruto

-Mmm… yo le enseñare el bunshin-dijo Kushina

-Yo el Kawarimi , por lo que Hitomi se encargara de Henge y el control de chakra-dijo Minato con una sonrisa

-Vale Minato , ¿que dices Naruto-kun empezamos cuanto antes?-dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa

-¡Siiii! empezemos ya-exclamó ansioso Naruto

-Siento interrumpir Naruto pero deberías ir a la casa Namikaze allí tienes jutsus y dinero que te pueden servir-

-Gracias enseguida voy-

-La mansión tiene una barrera solamente tienes que verter tu sangre ya que, eres un Namikaze-

-Ok oto-san voy-

-Antes me gustaría darte algo- dijo una misteriosa voz

Todos se giran para ver al responsable de esa voz

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Minato

-¿No lo sabes?¿acaso olvidas con quién haces tratos?dijo la ahora conocida como el Shinigami (lo pongo ahora porque Minato es igual a un caracol en este tipo de temas XDDD!)

-Ehhh…. espera…. ¿¡TU ERES EL SHINIGAMI!?(Aleluya Minato aleluya XDDD)

Y se desmalla…..(-.-)

A todos les sale una super gota al estilo anime

-Bueno a lo que iba te daré unos regalos: El primero será un nuevo dojutsu al que tu pondrás el nombre, es como el sharingan no hara falta de otro par de ojos para desarrollarlo, el segundo será un nuevo elemento no es como el katon pero si es más fuerte, el tercero serán tres poderes que a lo mejor te suenan son: el amaterasu, el tsukuyomi y el susanoo el mas poderoso de todos, el cuarto es la llave para liberar el sello de Kyubbi pero al sacar al kyubbi este perderá poder que ira recuperando, en menos de un año desde su liberación habrá recuperado sus colas y tendrá la misma edad que tu al momento de sacarlo, el quinto será la técnica para bajar la barrera de Uzushiogakure el sexto será..

En esto Minato se despierta…

-Ayyy.. pero que..-

-Como decía el sexto regalo será el contrato conmigo-acto seguido se acerca a Naruto y le planta un beso en los labios que Naruto corresponde , la diosa chupa levemente el labio inferior de Naruto que abre la boca y entrelaza su lengua con la de la diosa , después de un "romantico" momento se separan Naruto con un sonrojo tremendo y la diosa con un sonrojo y una sonrisa pícara

-¡Diosa pervertida como te atreves a hacerle eso a mi: hijo/Naruto-kun!-Dijeron Kushina e Hitomi, esta ultima sin darse cuenta de cómo lo ha llamado

-¿Pero si te invoca no deberías tomar su alma?-Dijo Minato preocupado por su hijo

-Eso solo seria usando los sellos del shiki fujin pero como es un contrato el pago será el alma enemiga-

-(Será muy poderoso con ese contrato)-pensaron los tres

-Bueno si tu le das el contrato de los shinigamis yo le dare el de los zorros-dijo Hitomi

Naruto acto seguido firma con su sangre el contrato de la diosa

-Genial serás muy poderoso hijo-dijo emocionada Kushina

-Si, mi ultimo regalo será reforzar tu mente contra genjutsus y un pergamino con los mejores genjutsus que conozco, toma Naruto-kun-y le entrega el pergamino acompañado de un beso en la mejilla

En ese momento Kushina voltea a ver a Hitomi y la ve con un muñeco clavadito a la diosa y murmurando cosas sobre diosas pervertidas asaltacunas que le quitan lo que es suyo, a Kushina le sale una súper gotaza al estilo anime

-Bueno Naruto-kun me tengo que ir adiós-la diosa desaparece en una llamarada morada

-Tou-san voy a ducharme y a dormir y mañana me guias para ir a casa ¿vale?-

-Claro hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana hijo-

-Hasta mañana Naruto-kun-

-Hasta mañana tou-san, ka-san, Hitomi-chan-

Al dia siguiente:

-Buenos días- dijo Naruto saludando a sus inquilinos

-Buenos días Naruto-dijo Minato con una sonrisa

-Buenos días hijo-dijo Kushina "abrazando" a Naruto

-Kushi-chan lo estas matando-dijo Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Oh! lo siento-dijo disculpándose

Pero ya era demasiado tarde a Naruto ya se le había ido el alma por la boca

Tras recuperarse de un abrazo mortal y de unas disculpas de Kushina:

-Naruto-kun buenos días(por que me siento asi al ver a Naruto-kun)-

-Buenos días Hitomi-chan(que es lo que estoy sintiendo en el pecho)-

-Bueno Naruto sal de aquí que te voy a guiar hasta casa-

-Vale tou-san- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Naruto se concentra y se va desvaneciendo

-Bueno Naruto ve en dirección a la torre hokage-dijo Minato en su mente

-Ok tou-san-

Antes de llegar Minato le detiene:

-Vale hijo ahora gira a la derecha y en la quinta calle gira a la derecha-

-Pero ahí solo hay un camino ¿no?-pregunto confundido Naruto

-Si pero si lo sigues llegarás a casa así que venga corre para llegar antes-

Naruto empieza a correr y en unos minutos llega por fin

-Guau que casa más grande y bonita-

-Gracias hijo la decoré a mi estilo-dijo kushina en su mente

-Pues que buen gusto kaa-chan-

Naruto se hace una pequeña herida en el pulgar y vierte una gota de sangre en la barrera y como dijo Minato no fue rechazado por la barrera

Al llegar a la puerta también había un sello

-Naruto repite el proceso con la otra barrera-

De nuevo vierte otra gota de sangre y el sello desaparece

-Voy a entrar tou-san-

Lo primero que ve al abrir la puerta hace que se le salten las lágrimas: al lado de una chimenea hay una cuna con bordados naranjas y encima de la chimenea dos fotos, una de su padre abrazando a su madre con un vientre abultado y en la segunda ve a un hombre peliblanco con líneas rojas descendiendo de los ojos, abrazando a sus padres , en esa foto su madre también estaba embarazada.

-Bueno naruto sube a la segunda planta y entra a la segunda habitación de la derecha-

-Ok tou-san-

Naruto hace lo que le dice su padre y al abrir la puerta casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas y casi se le rompe la mandibula del asombro

-¿¡Tou-san pero cuantos pergaminos tienes aquí!?-

-Los que ves Naruto-dijo Minato con una sonrisa

-¿Todo para mi?-dijo Naruto emocionado a lo que Minato respondió con un asentimiento

-Graaaaaacia….. ¡ahhh! es tu técnica tou-san es el **Hiraishin no jutsu**-exclamó al borde del colapso Naruto (XDDDD)

Y se desmaya…..

Al rato aparece en su mente y con la cabeza en las piernas de Hitomi

-Ayyy… que ha pasado…-

-De la impresión me temo que te desmayaste Naruto-kun-dijo Hitomi

-¿Me has estado cuidando tu desde entonces?-

-Si Naruto-kun-

-Pues muchas gracias Hitomi-chan solo hokage-jiji, el señor teuchi y Ayame-chan habían sido asi de amables conmigo-dijo abrazando a Hitomi

-Bueno Naruto-kun cuando la diosa shinigami estuvo aquí ella te dio su contrato asi que yo te daré el de los zorros-

-¿Enserio Hitomi-chan?-dijo emocionado Naruto

-Claro que si, toma-

Naruto coge el pergamino y lee el primer nombre:

-Rikudo sennin…-

Y se acabó


	5. Chapter 5

Lo primero antes de empezar es que quiero dar las gracias a Microsoft enchange ya que me ha ayudado a redactar parte del capítulo así que MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS

El señor del remolino capítulo 5

Actualmente:

-Hitomi, ¿quién es ese tal Rikudo Sennin?-

-El es mi padre y el es…-Dijo Hitomi sin poder terminar la frase ya que..

**-Eso lo puedo explicar yo Hitomi-Dijo "OTRA VOZ"-**

**-Hola hija-dijo rikudo**

-Papá ¿qué haces aquí?-

**-He venido para cumplir unas misiones encomendadas por kami entre las que se encuentra entrenar a mi sucesor y tu actual jinchuriki-**

-¡¿VIENES A ENTRENAR A NARUTO-KUN?!-

-¡¿A MI?!-dijo Naruto al borde del colapso

**-SI pero también a otro asunto relacionado contigo Naruto, pero ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso, a lo que íbamos, Naruto yo soy el padre de Hitomi y también el creador de los bijuus y el primer jinchuriki además de…-**

**-**¿Y que bijuu tenias Rikudo-jiji?-

-**Yo fui el jinchuriki del juubi de donde cree a Hitomi y a sus hermanos menores, como iba diciendo soy ''el padre'' del mundo shinobi.**

Pero lo que no sabían era que Minato y Kushina habían estado allí desde que el sabio se presento y Minato casi se desmalla (otra vez XDDD)

-E..entonces Naruto es tu sucesor..-dijo Hitomi en un suspiro

**-****si y he venido para que sea EL MAS PODEROSO Y PARA QUE USE ESE PODER PARA EL BIEN ENTRENARE TRES SEMANAS Y DESPUES NOS TENDREMOS QUE IR DE LA VILLA PARA SEGUIR ENTRENANDO EL VIAJE DURARÁ UNOS 10 AÑOS O SEA QUE VOLVERAS CON 15 AÑOS, COMO TUS PADRES Y MI HIJA TE ENSEÑARÁN LO BASICO YO TE ENSEÑARE A USAR EL SELLO DE almacenamiento Y A CONSEGUIR ALGúN OTRO CONTRATO, EN CONCRETO TRES MAS: Fénix ,Dragones y uno de los tres contratos de los sannin. ¿Qué te parece naruto?-**

-¡ES GENIAL TTEBAYO!-

**-bien porque con tu cantidad de chakra no será un problema-**

-¿Cuánto chakra tiene Naruto-kun?-

**-pues tiene un poco menos de chakra que tu hermana Matatabi –**

-¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! tiene mucho chakra para su edad-

**-Y mas que va a tener, con mi entrenamiento a los 13 o 14 ya será un kyubbi pero con sus reservas limitadas y no solo eso sino que tendrá el poder de desellarla o reforzar su sello-**

-Desellar a q… espera no te referirás a la abuela Kaguya-

**-si la podrá liberar o reforzar el sello que la mantiene encerrada, y hablando de eso naruto jamás me oyes jamás la liberes, es un ente diabólico obsesionado con el poder, fue ella la que causó la primera aparición del juubi al comer del fruto de shinju, porque al perder ese poder se transformo en una bestia descontrolada que buscaba su poder perdido y fue vagando por el mundo, meses después mi madre dio a luz a dos bebés ambos varones, éramos mi hermano y yo que heredamos la mitad del poder del fruto cada uno, dejándola sin nada a mi madre que no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que tuvimos 17 años ,fue entonces cuando nuestra madre nos dio lucha con las habilidades que había obtenido, pero al tener solo ataques físicos la pudimos derrotar sellándola en la luna, después de esto decidimos entrenar y enfrentarnos al juubi, estuvimos luchando 6 días enteros contra la bestia y por desgracia mi hermano murió pasándome a mi su mitad del poder del fruto y su parte de la técnica de sellado, que al haber muerto tan pronto se rompió y mi madre quedó libre de nuevo, el juubi, mi madre y yo estábamos agotados y con un esfuerzo sellé a mi madre en el cuerpo del juubi , al cuerpo del juubi en la luna y su chakra en mi interior con la técnica de sellado que usamos mi hermano y yo en kaguya venciéndolos al momento, volví a mi ciudad y enterré a mi hermano, años después tuve dos hijos: Indra y ashura. el mayor era indra, nació con más talento que su hermano menor ashura, en el que me centre mas por no tener tanto talento, ese fue mi error al concentrarme solo en el hice que indra se fuera por mal camino, él pensaba que la paz se conseguía con el poder mientras que su hermano pensaba que la paz se conseguía con el amor. la gota que colmo el vaso fue la decisión que tomé para nombrar a uno como mi heredero, elegí a ashura porque sus métodos me parecían mejores, eso provocó una oleada de enfrentamientos, solo agradezco de que indra no supiese nada de los bijuus…bueno he reconocido en ti a mi hijo ashura y por eso te he elegido sucesor mío-**explico el sabio

-¿Entonces Naruto-kun sería el único aparte del Shodaime Hokage en usar el Mokuton?-

**-así es hitomi y no solo eso también tendrá el poder de convocar el Mazou y el de tranquilizar a tus hermanos pero lo primero Será ir a uzushiogakure para poder entrenar mejor sin ser molestados, te enseñaré a usar el contrato de los zorros –**

-¿En serio Rikudo-jiji?-

-**si naruto PERO ANTES TENGO QUE DARTE UNOS PODERES Que SON LEGITIMAMENTE TUYOS, EXTIENDE TU MANO-**

Acto seguido Naruto le da su mano derecha

**-ahora relájate y absorbe este poder, el mayor poder curativo: regeneración de miembros, Resurrección y cura de patologías (ceguera, no poder hablar…)-**

-Papá Naruto será increíblemente fuerte-

**-sí pero sé que usará ese poder para el bien-**

-(Para el bien…)-pensaba Naruto

-Rikudo-jiji, Hitomi creo que he cambiado de opinión y no voy a destruir la hoja-

Al oír eso a Minato y a Kushina se les salió una lágrima

-Pero si cortaré mis lazos con ella cuando llegue el momento-

**-****(eso quería oír…)-pensó el sabio con una sonrisa**

-Pues cuando empezará Naruto-kun el entrenamiento-

-Mañana mismo Hitomi, así que Naruto vete a dormir-

-Vale adiós Tou-san, kaa-chan, Hitomi-chan y Rikudo-jiji-dijo Naruto despidiéndose con la mano de su padre y del sabio mientras que a Kushina le dio un abrazo y a Hitomi un beso en la mejilla sonrojando a esta última y sacándole a su vez una sonrisa al sabio y a su madre

Al día siguiente…

-¡Hola a todos!-dijo Naruto entrando en su mente

-Hola hijo-dijeron Minato y Kushina

-Hola Naruto-saludó el sabio

-Naruto-kun ¿Cómo has dormido?-dijo Hitomi

-Muy bien Hitomi-chan-

**-bueno naruto ahora te enseñaré a usar el contrato de los zorros, los sellos son: dragón, perro, serpiente y mono, una vez hechos los sellos yo canalizaré el chakra e Hitomi la cantidad-**

-¡Vale!

_-3…2…1… ¡kuchinose no jutsu!-_

Y en un puf Naruto desapareció transportado por el jutsu hasta el monte cenizo, allí…

-¿Dónde estoy?-

_-Estas en el monte cenizo humano ¿qué quieres?-_ dijo un zorro de 6 colas

-Yo solo había venido a conseguir el contrato de los zorros, y unos amigos me dijeron que tenía que pasar una prueba-

-Si, dame tu mano-

Naruto le da la mano y el zorro percibe su pureza interior

-Bi..bien te llevare ante el maestro-

-Maestro Akuma este humano ha venido a por el contrato-

**-¿A qué viene ese tono de nervios?-**

-Este humano es especial-

**-¿Especial? que puede tener de especial un humano, los que nos quieren para sus propios fines ¡EHHH!-** dijo con furia Akuma

-Señor dele una oportunidad, mire su pasado y su corazón-

**-Grrrr… vale lo haré porque confio en ti pero no seraa…-** dijo el gran zorro mirando a los ojos a Naruto

**-Grrr… imposible este chico es puro de corazón y no guarda ni una gota de odio, lo único "negativo" que veo en su corazón es decepción con la villa en la que vive, también veo una gran capacidad de perdón-**

-Lo veeso es lo que quería que viese Lord Akuma-

-Ehh.. perdone señor Akuma pero ¿Cómo se ha enterado de tanto solo con mirarme a los ojos?-

**-Es un requisito exclusivo para ser el Pseudolíder del clan-**

-Pero entonces ¿quién es el líder del clan?-

_-Soy yo Naruto-kun-_dijo Hitomi en su mente

_-¿Puedes cambiar lugares un segundo?-_

-(¿Se puede hacer eso Hitomi-chan?)-

_-Por supuesto, dame la mano-_

-(Vale Hitomi-chan)-

En el otro lado los rasgos de Naruto cambiaban, sus bigotes se ensanchaban, sus colmillos crecieron y sus ojos se volvieron rojos y rasgados

**-Nuestro verdadero líder es Hitomi o como mejor se la conoce **_**kyubbi**_**-**

_-Hola Akuma-_

**-Esa..esa voz…..¡Hitomi-sama!-** exclamó impresionado Akuma

_-Si soy yo y antes de que preguntes este chico es mi jinchuriki, llevo con el toda su vida y te aseguro que no existe ser más bondadoso que él- dijo Hitomi_

**-Ah vale Hitomi-sama si usted lo dice le concederemos el contrato, toma muchacho- **dijo Akane extendiéndole el pergamino

-_Venga Naruto-kun fírmalo-_

-(Enseguida Hitomi-chan)-

Naruto se muerde el dedo y firma el contrato

**-Bueno Naruto el clan de los zorros te obedece desde ahora-**

-Muchas gracias Akane-

Naruto desaparece y al entrar en su mente Hitomi le abraza con mucha fuerza

-¡Qué bien Naruto-kun tienes el contrato!-

-Aghhh…Hitomi-chan no puedo respirar- Si Nauto estaba siendo axfisiado por dos "almohadas"

-Upss…perdona me he emocionado- dijo nerviosa la bijuu

**-Bueno Naruto descansa mañana empezara tu entrenamiento de chakra, lo dividiremos en tres fases: control, cantidad y naturaleza y tipos.**

-Vale Rikudo-jiji, hasta mañana a todos-

Al día siguiente:

-Naruto empezemos el entrenamiento de control de chakra-dijo minato  
-Si-dijo Naruto  
-Bueno tienes que concentrarte-dijo Minato  
-Hai-dijo Naruto  
-Bueno continua practicando ¿vale?-dijo Minato  
-Esta bien pero quiero a intentar separar la energía espiritual y la del cuerpo  
-Nunca lo había pensado-dijo Rikudo  
Y así lo hizo Naruto intento separar las energías por mucho tiempo, fueron 2 meses los que duro intentándolo, aún así lo consiguió pero cuando las separo paso algo raro tenía una media mascara de lo que parecía ser blanca con rojo (como la de Ichigo) y había una muchacho parecido a Naruto solo con el único detalle que los diferencia es que era totalmente blanco y con ojos amarillos  
-Felicidades eres el primer humano de este mundo que es mitad hollow y yo soy tu mitad hollow-

_**Bueno hasta aquí el episodio, espero que la espera haya valido la pena y hasta la próxima**_


End file.
